This invention relates to an improved game calling device for use by sportsmen while hunting wild game such as turkey. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game calling device particularly suited to simulate the rapid repeating sounds made by a turkey by providing a construction and arrangement of parts to vibrate a diaphragm at closely-spaced time intervals by bursts of air from a bellows.
The sounds made by wild turkeys, for example, are particularly difficult to simulate with a reasonable degree of faithfulness and realism. Thus, sportsmen have long sought an effective calling device to lure wild game into the vicinity of the hunter by a call device which can be operated effectively and without requiring great skill. The problem of achieving these results are compounded by the adverse conditions and terrain that usually prevail at natural environmental conditions to which the sportsmen must be adaptable. It is also an important attribute of game calling devices that they should be constructed in such a manner that they cannot be easily damaged or broken. In order to gain acceptance by sportsmen, the call device should be operable with equally successful results in varied weather conditions particularly inclement weather and at sub-freezing temperatures.
In view of the foregoing needs and requirements for game calling devices, I have found that the many variations of game calling devices which are operated by sportsmen by blowing air through a mouthpiece to vibrate a reed member usually require a high degree of expertise. Even when the needed skills have been mastered by the sportsmen, there are still limitations which cannot be overcome particularly with regard to the control of the air delivered against the reed member of the call device. Specifically, there are severe limitations as to the air pressure, the frequency at which bursts of air can be delivered and the volume of air which can be reasonably expected to be delivered to the call device for sustained periods of time. I have, therefore, done away with the concept of providing a call device which is actuated and controlled by exhausting air from the mouth of a sportsman. This has the added advantage that moisture which is inherently accumulated in call devices when so actuated will be eliminated and thus doing away with the related problems and deteriorating effects upon the call device particularly the reed member.